The Accidental Proposal
by Nana40
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt from as-sane-as-avenging-Sherlock.'Molly got jealous about Sherlock spending time with Irene/Janine ( he was actually asking Irene/Janine on how to propose to her-seeing as John and Mary were somewhat 'busy') so they engaged into an argumentation and Sherlock accidentally proposed to her.'


**Based on a tumblr prompt from as-sane-as-avenging-sherlock.''Molly got jealous about Sherlock spending time with Irene/Janine ( he was actually asking Irene/Janine on how to propose to her-seeing as John and Mary were somewhat 'busy') so they engaged into an argumentation and Sherlock accidentally proposed to her.''**

**Thank you, sweetheart. I loved and enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Molly had liked the dominatrix when they had first met.

Irene had shown up at 221b Baker Street one evening to offer congratulations to Sherlock about how he had finally upgraded from his 'Virgin Status' and to see the person who had taken Sherlock Holmes heart; Molly.

Sherlock had previously told her how he had saved Irene's life and had assured her that he didn't really feel anything for Irene but since Irene was smart and he had been intrigued by her on some level he had saved her.

So, even though Molly was taken by surprise by the dominatrix's arrival, she hadn't been completely unprepared.

Irene was, as Sherlock had said, smart, funny, intriguing, dangerous.

She had been embarrassed when Irene had hit on her, amused when Sherlock had become protective and told her to stay away from Irene, mumbling something about how innocent Molly is and how not-so-innocent Irene is.

Overall she was very similar to Sherlock and so Molly couldn't help but like Irene.

Now, however, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Sherlock and Irene had been spending more and more time together recently.

Not that Sherlock didn't spend time with Irene, but it was usually because Molly forced him to.

Recently, Sherlock had started to seek Irene's companionship too much, to the point Sherlock had started to ignore Molly.

She would walk in on them talking and they would halt whatever conversation they were having and fall completely silent.

Last night, was even more weird.

Sherlock and Molly had been fooling around on the couch and Sherlock sprang up from there when he got a text from Irene, told Molly he had urgent matters to look into with Irene and strode away from the flat before she could get a word in.

She got a text from Sherlcok later that he had a case and that was that, she hadn't seen or talk to Sherlock since then.

She knew she was being irrational, that there was nothing between them, that whatever Sherlock was, he was fiercely loyal and he would never cheat on her.

Yet, she couldn't stop the green eyed monster from taking over her heart and poisoning her mind.

So, when a little while later Sherlock came in the morgue to ask for her help, he was greeted by a very upset and angry Molly.

* * *

''Molly, have you finished autopsying on body?'' He asked as he entered the lab, his coat flaring dramatically, looking for all the world like he owned the place.

Molly spared him a glance, noted that John wasn't with him today and went back to testing the stomach contains of the body she was testing.

Sherlock frowned. Was she ignoring him? He walked over to her.

''Molly'', he tried again, then looked down to see Molly working on the body he was talking about,'' Oh, you are working on it. Any idea what the cause of death is?''

Molly finally looked at Sherlock properly and replied,'' I don't know, why don't you ask Irene? She is intelligent, she will be able to tell you what it is by one look.'' Her voice came out stony. Damn it! That's why she wasn't speaking, she knew she would end up saying something like this.

Sherlock's frown deepened. ''What's got to do with this?''

Molly shrugged, trying to play it off casually, but her mouth betrayed her once again. ''I don't know. Maybe, _Everything_.''

She saw Sherlock's face over come with realization. ''This isn't about the body at all, is it?''

''No, it isn't.'' Molly didn't look him in the eye and started removing her gloves.''You have been spending lot of time with her lately.''

''Yes, I have been taking advice from her on some...human norms. Are you...are you jealous?'' His tone was disbelieving and yet amusing, as if he found the situation funny.

The situation wasn't _funny_ to her.''Oh,on human norms.'' Her voice chilly. ''Don't you go to John or me when it comes to this things? And I am _not_ Jealous.''

''John's been busy, with baby things and you..'' He trailed off, not knowing what excuse to provide in her case.

''And me what, Sherlock? What was the thing that you could ask John or_ Irene _advice about but couldn't ask me?'' She was shouting now and she had stomped up to Sherlock, her eyes blaring with anger and hurt.

''For God's sake, I couldn't possibly question _you_ to give me advice how to marry you and you are being completely unreasonably jealous since I don't have eyes for anyone...'' His own voice had risen in temper and he trailed of when he realised what he had confessed.

Molly was looking at him, stunned, brown eyes wide open, her mouth forming an O.

She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking, her face flooding with relief, realization and regret. ''You wanted to propose to me? That's why you were spending so much time with Irene?'' She said slowly, processing the information.

Sherlock nodded, looking both exasperated and embarrassed. ''Yes, to learn the right way to propose to you, so that you won't be able to say no, but it's all for naught and I only managed to make you insecure.''

''Oh, Darling, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that, without fully knowing the situation.'' She placed a hand on his cheek, her thumbs caressing his cheekbone.

''No, no its fine.'' He leaned in to her touch. ''My only regret is that I won't get the chance to propose now.'' He was secretly relieved that he wouldn't have to, the prospect was actually to nerve wrecking.

''Who said, you won't have to? I haven't said, yes, have I?'' said Molly, a small smile playing at her lips.

Sherlock gulped. ''You will say yes, if I did, won't you?''

Molly was fully smirking now. ''I will tell you when you do'', she replied.

She took Sherlock by the hand and led him towards the door. '' Now, shoo, I will tell you when I figure out the cause of death. Don't disturb me now. You are distracting.'' She told him as she kicked him out and closed the morgue door.

She smiled to herself as she went back to her corpse-no, sorry, 's corpse-, knowing full well that she won't be able to say anything but yes when the detective proposed.

Unknown to her, her detective was freaking out outside the morgue door, fiddling with the box that contained the engagement ring- which the dominatrix had helped him choose- and deciding to go to John, since anything involving the dominatrix ended in a huge mess.


End file.
